


Eat Your Heart Out

by RayRayyy



Series: Sanji/Usopp [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy
Summary: 5 times Sanji feeds Usopp, and one time Usopp feeds SanjiA few snippits of the relationship between chef and sniperEventual Sanji/Usopp---Mostly set pre-timeskip as lets face it, we haven't really seen these two together (or had any downtime whatsoever) since Water 7...
Relationships: Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji/Usopp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Soup For The Soul

Usopp is hot. The weight of the blanket covering his body feels heavy, uncomfortable. He can feel it scratching underneath his chin. _Someone has tucked me in_. Annoyed, he lifts his arms to give himself a bit of breathing space.

“Woah, hang on. Chopper said you need to stay still.” A familiar voice ghosts past his ears. It sounds far away though, like it's coming from behind a door.

“M'too hot,” Usopp's voice cracks with the shock of being used for the first time in a while. “Can't breathe.”

Usopp tries again, miserably, to lift his arms to relieve the pressure but can't manage to do much more than shuffle the blanket. A pale, slender hand reaches over him to pull the blanket down from over his neck.

“I've brought you some soup. You need to eat something,” Sanji sounded a lot closer now. His voice was firm, but quiet. Usopp tried to push himself up, his arms still not strong enough and his head spinning.  
“Slower, come on.” Sanji placed his hands underneath Usopp's armpits and moved him backwards against the headboard – he was so light when he was sick; a good thing really, Sanji didn't want to jostle him more than necessary.

Usopp felt the relief of cool air hit his chest, as well as the chill of the hands grabbing his arms.  
“Okay? You ready to eat?”  
Usopp nodded once, then regretted it. The spinning had turned to a gentle pounding. A glass was placed at his lips; cold again, and Sanji tipped the glass slowly and the water trickled into his mouth. Usopp hadn't noticed how thirsty he was until the water source stopped and he hadn't quite had his fill. He pursed his lips to try and catch another sip.

“Little bits at a time, you've been out for a while. Here, try this.” A spoonful of a warm, meaty smelling liquid came next. It immediately warmed his tongue and throat, and tasted vaguely peppery.

After a few mouthfuls, Usopp was almost convinced he could feel his strength returning. He'd managed to shuffle himself a bit more upright unaided, and his head had stopped pounding.  
Sanji helped him finish the bowl before handing him the water glass again.

“Don't drink it too fast,” the chef said with a one sided grin.

“Okay, okay.” The sniper held the glass on his lap and stared at it for a while. “I think soup is my favourite food.”  
Sanji stopped himself from getting up and looked at the curly haired boy, tucked up to his waist in the bed.

“My mum used to make all sorts of different soups when I was little. She said it'll keep me from getting ill but..” his voice trailed off into almost inaudible. “She obviously wasn't eating enough soup.” The last word was barely a whisper. He was still staring at his glass.

There was an almost uncomfortable pause, and Sanji was searching for something supportive to say when Usopp broke the silence.  
“But soup is just so _versatile_ ,” his voice became more cheerful as he continued. Sanji stifled a snort at his last word.  
“It can be thin, or thick, meaty or not. Hot _or cold_!” The grin on the young man's face was infectious. Sanji found himself perched on the bed next to Usopp grinning back at him.

“Soup, huh? It's cheap too.” Sanji winked and took the glass with one hand whilst the other plopped down on Usopp's shoulder. “Get better soon, yeah?” Sanji stood and helped Usopp back into his lying down position. 

“Thanks Sanji.” His voice was quiet, the chef watched his eyes close and Usopp very quickly drifted into slumber. Sanji reached over and smoothed a black curl from Usopp's forehead out of his eyes.

He made a mental note to add soup to a continuous rotation of meals for the crew with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a moment about soup and the idea came to me, and these two are my absolute faves (at the minute, it changes weekly) so it fit them perfectly


	2. Buttering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a winter climate, the crew tuck into a well deserved bowl of warming goodness and Usopp is reminded of his home

A sprinkling of snow on the ship gave everything a beautiful gleam in the moonlight. The sky overhead was clear, stars covering the entire sky. The Straw Hat's were all bundled up into jumpers, boots and scarves (Luffy hasn't bothered, he is yet to realise how cold it is), their breath visilble in front of their faces.

“Wow, it is _cold_!” Usopp tried to breath some warmth into his cupped hands in front of him. Nami was sat with Chopper on her lap, hugging him for warmth. “Nami, you'll have to share Chopper – you can't hog him all night,” he insisted, reaching forward to try and steal the reindeer.

“No, Usopp! Chopper is mine for tonight, go cuddle Zoro.” Nami tightened her grip on the doctor and leaned her head towards the green-haired swordsman who was leaning, arms folded, against the wall. His eyebrows rose at the mention of his name, and he side-eyed the navigator. Along with Sanji, they were the only members of the crew in the galley.

“Naaah, I can't imagine he'd be very warm. Too much muscle, not enough fat.” The sniper pouted his lips in a sulk. Zoro huffed, disapprovingly.

“Hey, Usopp, go get the others. Dinner will be ready in a minute.” The smell coming from the stove was _incredible_ , but Usopp did not like the cook's volunteering of him.

“Ehhhh, Sanji- _kun_. Send Zoro, it's too cold outside!” Usopp's pout grew comically and he huffed as he folded his arms in protest. 

“I asked you, _Usopp-kun_ , as if I sent our dear swordsman, I fear he would get lost in the snow.” Zoro didn't even flinch; stood statue-like against the wall, his arms still folded. 

The sniper huffed again and raised himself out of his seat, his arms wrapped around himself, chattering his teeth loud enough for Sanji to hear.

When Usopp had rounded up the missing Straw Hat's and returned the the galley, Nami had moved to the bench, but still cuddled herself around Chopper, Zoro sat opposite her and Sanji was putting the last bowls down in the empty seats.

Usopp felt the warmth of the room hit him suddenly: the golden glow of the lamps and candles in contract to the falling snow and the black sky outside, the smiling faces of his nakama, the noise of the hustle as everyone squeezed in around the table and _the smell_.

Sanji had served an orange coloured soup that gave off a spicy aroma. As Usopp sat in the last available seat, opposite the chef, he couldn't help but feel like his heart would burst.  
Usopp picked up his spoon and gazed longingly at the work of art in front of him. The bowl were was a deep navy colour which made the soup appear brighter than it was, and in the middle was the perfect spiral of cream, finished with a delicate sprinkle of sliced red chillis in the centre.

“Sanji! This is DELICIOUS!” Luffy had drained his bowl without the use of his spoon and was reaching into the centre of the table to pick up three, four different types of bread with one hand and the ladle from the pot in the other.

A muffled sound of agreement spread around the table. Usopp watched Sanji as he beamed at the compliment, and froze suddenly when the chef looked up and caught his eye.

“Oi, it'll go cold if you just stare at it, Long Nose.” Usopp felt the colour in his face deepen as he took his first mouthful. The flavour was intense, creamy butternut squash with a chilli kick. He was immediately transported back to when he was little.

_The snow was falling outside their tiny window, just visible through the condensation on the glass. The fireplace gave off a fierce glow and warmed all four corners of their tiny house. Banchina stood at the stove wearing a pale blue apron over her dress, her hair pulled back into a large bun._

_Usopp watched in awe as his mum poured a bright orange liquid into two bowls, the steam rising in coiled tendrils. She placed the bowl in front of him and he could smell the spices coming from it._

Usopp finished his meal, cleaning the last drop from the inside of his bowl with a chunk of bread. By the time the sniper had finally finished, most of the other bowls had been cleared away from the table – though no one had opted to brave the cold outside of the galley just yet. Usopp picked up his bowl and spoon and headed over to the sink and next to Sanji.

“That was exactly how my mum used to make it,” he gaped at the chef in awe. Sanji chuckled and took the sniper's crockery from him.

“Some islands in East Blue boast the best vegetables around, and it so happens that I managed to find a trader who had some from your neck of the woods. When I heard he'd brought them from Syrup Village, I asked if he had an local recipes and this one sounded the best. Especially for this weather.” Sanji made it sound like getting food stocks and a recipe from outside the Grand Line was child's play.

Usopp beamed at him, his cheeks tinged with pink as he took the wet bowls to dry them automatically. “Well, I think the farmers in Syrup would be _very proud_ to know the best chef on the Grand Line was using their products to make their most famous recipes.”

Sanji's ears turned pink as he grabbed a bowl with too much aggression and splashed the two of them with soapy water. 

“ _Shit!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more stories about soup, I promise
> 
> I also believe that Sanji wears a pale blue apron, but I couldn't remember so I gave it to Usopp's mum


	3. Working Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji doesn't like it when people miss lunch, so he seeks out the missing Straw Hat

The sun was high in the sky. A hazy heat surrounded the _Going Merry_ causing a lazy drowsiness to set in.   
They had been sailing uninterrupted for a few days now, everyone becoming restless – longing for _something_ to appear on the horizon.

Each Straw Hat had tried to preoccupy themselves to keep busy: Zoro was training constantly, sing his time wisely between lifting weights, sparring with Sanji and sparring with Luffy – the latter being banned due to the destruction they caused to the ship, at least when he fought Sanji they were both controlled and at, neither would admit, the same level.

Nami spent most of her time studying weather charts and Grand Line history books on deck and, when he wasn't “training” with Zoro, using Sanji to fetch her things. Robin had taken to helping Chopper with his medicine cabinet, she was much faster at chopping herbs than he was, so he appreciated her help. 

Sanji flitted between the various crew members, when he wasn't with Zoro or Nami, he would occasionally swap information with Chopper about the herbs he could use in cooking that would help with healing processes; he had also reorganised his stores, creating menus which were practical, nutritious and had plenty of longevity for longer journeys.

Luffy struggled to keep still for very long. Most of his time was spent sitting on the sheep's head, or up in the crow's nest, wishing an adventure to pop up from the waves. He fished with Usopp, held up large, room height pieces of various maps up for Nami to work from – this had to be a fast process because the captain quickly found something else to occupy himself. He was very upset after Zoro sent him flying through the galley door and four different voices banned them from training together anymore.

No one had really seen much of Usopp. When he wasn't on the deck, fishing or chatting with Luffy, he shut himself in his workshop.

The sun had been up for most of the day now, and everyone was sat on deck – Sanji had provided and al fresco lunch of cold fish, and assortment of salads, cold meats, bread and sauces, perfect for the current weather they were experiencing.

Whilst the majority of the crew tucked in with vigour in an organised chaos, the chef noticed a head missing from the table, specifically a curly, black-haired head. He huffed, hating when anyone missed meal times.

Unnoticed, he reached over the various plates and bowls sat in the centre of attention and filled up a plate of food, keeping an eye on both his captain's wandering arms and any stray mushrooms that may find themselves onto the already full plate. After checking with Nami and Robin if they required anything else, Sanij excused himslf from the table, taking the new plate of food as well as his own barely started meal, and made his way to where he knew he would find our resident sniper.

“Oi, Usopp.” Sanji kicked at the door a few times announcing his presence, plates balanced on one arm. “You're missing...”  
The chef's free hand turned the knob to open the door, he found the sniper sat in his chair, face down covered by one arm still holding a pencil tightly in his hand.

Underneath the sleeping man's face were pages and pages of sketches, blueprints, ingredient lists for bullets, variations of Nami's Clima Tact involving different dials, a fancy looking slingshot Sanji hadn't seen before.

Usopp stirred and caught the blonde sifting through the pages. “..mm, Sanji? Times'it?” His voice groggy from his sleep.

Sanji held a plate of food in front of the sniper's face. “Lunch time.” He said, sternly.

A pink tinge crept across Usopp's cheeks, hurriedly moving his papers. “Sorry, Sanji- _kun_. I didn't realise how long I'd been working and then I must have fallen asleep! You know I'd never miss dinner unintentionally-”

Sanji put the plate in front of Usopp with a fork and pulled a second stool next to the already occupied one. Usopp turned to face him, mouth slightly agape. Sanji very rarely ate with the rest of the crew, preferring instead to ensure their needs were met before his own; a trait he had picked up from Zeff, who never ate with the other chefs, rather waiting for the quiet to enjoy his food.

But, here he was, enjoying his meal in the company of somebody else.

“It's okay, I made sure there's no mushrooms in it.” Muffled slightly by the food in his mouth.

Usopp grinned, sheepishly, “You're too kind. Don't talk with your mouth full.” Imitating the chef's most frequent meal time phrase.

Sanji's face turned red, but didn't seem to affect his easting as he just grinned around his fork.

“Thank you for the meal, “ Usopp dipped his head slightly and started eating.

The two of them shared a comfortable silence together until Sanji had cleared his plate.  
“I don't think there's any food I don't like,” he said, thoughtfully. “I get your thing with mushrooms though, they are quite squishy.”

Usopp flinched involuntarily, “Eww, please. I'm enjoying this!”

Sanji put his hands together and bowed his head, “Apologies, Fussy Eater- _san_.” Face smirking at the recoiling one in front of him.

“I do have a favourite though,” he paused. “Not that I've been able to have any since we were in East Blue.”

Usopp pushed his pate away from him sighing happily, hands resting on his fill stomach.

“What is it?” Looking questioningly at the chef. He didn't seem like the sort of person to prioritise food, especially given his past with it.

A small smile crept onto his lips.

“Strawberries.” He closed his eyes briefly, “We used to get them delivered daily from inland. Zeff taught me how to make jams and preserves with them. Desserts, ice cream, sauces. We made gravy once, added them to main courses!”

His face was pure sunshine – hands gesturing excitedly, eyes lit up with joy. “Starters with basil and balsamic vinegar! They're just so ..” he trailed off when he realised Usopp was starting at him. He too had a large smile plastered to his face. He hardly ever saw Sanji this enthusiastic about things, it was nice to see him so comfortable. Sanji lowered his hands to his lap and smiled.

“They're just so versatile.” Usopp's eyes widened. “Like soup.” The chef finished with a smirk.

Usopp felt his cheeks warm, his palms suddenly clammy. He didn't assume that Sanji would have remembered his melancholy ramble about soup, but lately it seemed that the chef seemed to be retaining a lot of the things Usopp had said in a off-tangent ramble.

Sanji rose from the stool, collecting the plates from the workbench, and headed towards the door. He kicked the door open, then turned back to the sniper with a grin, “Don't be late for supper.”

“Thanks for the meal, that's fish was _amazing_.” Sanji beamed and left the sniper alone to reshuffle his drawings.

Usopp pulled out a new sheet of graph paper and scribbled in the top corner 'Biodiversities of the Grand Line' and underneath 'Compost Qualities for Fruits and Vegetables' and started to jot down notes, a smile permanently stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sort of come up with my own headcanon that normal, Earth foods are available in the four Blues, but whilst we're on the Grand Line, meats and vegetables are all very different. Hence not being able to get strawberries, or butternut squash on the Grand Line, but them being staples in East Blue.
> 
> With Devil Fruits kicking around, you can't be too careful when you're doing a Grand Line harvest


	4. Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp finds himself all alone on the empty Going Merry, his nakama gone to find a new ship, a better ship..

_“Do what you want with Merry.”_

Luffy's voice echoed through his head, bouncing around causing the pounding to get louder, heavier. Usopp didn't bother to attempt to stem the flow of tears running from his eyes, mingling with the blood dripping from his eyebrow, his hairline, god knows where.

He had managed to drag himself up the ladder onto the deck, but that was as far as he got before exhaustion took him and he collapsed again. The floorboards creaking underneath his weight, _Sorry Merry. I'll fix that in a bit._ His eyelids closed as his head lolled to the side in a half sleep.

_“We'll get a new ship and move onto the seas ahead.”_

Usopp shuddered awake, the waves below _Merry_ getting more restless. He fought the pain in his arms to push himself up into a sitting position. His chest aching, both physically and metaphorically. Without realising, Usopp had moved his hand to over his heart and clutched at his overalls. Aggressive sobs wracked his breath, causing his shoulders to shake. The lone sniper smashed his fists onto the wooden floor in front of him barely wincing at the pain.

His cries muffled by the howling of the wind, his throat hoarse from screaming, he couldn't catch a breath. His lungs burned, hitching every time he tried to inhale.

_“Well then, bye Usopp. It's been fun.” The captain's eyes hidden in the shadow of his infamous straw hat, voice breaking on his last syllable._

~

Usopp was woken by the breaking of the dawn, the sun forcing him into a squint causing the pounding in his head to resurface. His whole body ached now and he could feel his face flushed from fever. He leaned his face into his cupped hands and took one, two deep breaths. _It's just us now, Merry._

Standing, very slowly and with great difficulty, the sniper urged himself to the closest support – the wall of the galley. He found himself out of breath very easily as he leant his forehead against the wooden planks. Usopp was now acutely aware of how _quiet_ the ship was. The sound of the waves had become background music a long time ago. His thoughts were briefly transported to their first voyage together, leaving his home town for the first time. His new, make-shift, dysfunctional family and their gifted ship.

_It hadn't taken him any time at all to get to know the habits of the strange people he now called friends. The sniper, always with exceptional hearing since childhood, could pick out who was who down to their breathing patterns, their footsteps, sleepy murmurs during the night._

The sniper searched blindly for the handle to the galley door, his forehead still supported by the wall. He almost fell into the empty room and took another deep breath. The _Merry's_ kitchen had never been this empty – Kaya had ensured it was well stocked before she said goodbye.

Usopp dropped himself onto the bench, his elbow hit the table and his forehead hit his hand. He sat very still and very silent for a long time. He couldn't bring himself to look around. He hated it.

_This should be the busiest room on the ship. There's never not anyone in here. Luffy would be trying to steal food, Robin would be drinking coffee_ \- Robin! He mentally kicked himself. He hoped she was safe, and that she would be found before too long - _Sanji would be shouting at Luffy whilst making Robin more coffee and trying to make food for the seven of them._

Usopp felt his heart ache again. He slowly lifted his head and swore he could see the shadow of the blonde chef, effortlessly gliding from the fridge to the sink. In his daydreams, Usopp followed the imaginary shadow around the room to the end of the table where he sat.

The sniper blinked hard. The room, the entire ship, had been emptied, but perched on the bench was a box. A box wrapped in a cloth tied at the top. He hadn't seen it earlier, though he was doing his best to not look at anything.

He slid himself along the seat and stared harder at the mysterious package. The cloth was a plain, slightly dirty, white handkerchief. His hands shook, his fingers stiff from excessive use of his slingshot the day before, but he persevered and eventually removed the outer layer. 

Opening the hinged lid, Usopp hadn't noticed he was holding his breath, tears building up on his lower lashes. His face crumpled into sadness as the tears spilled out and down his cheeks.

Inside the box was a very simple meal of meatballs, fluffy rice, some green vegetables and red peppers. There was a little dish of a spicy smelling red sauce tucked into the corner. In the lid, resting behind the chopsticks, was a small piece of paper.

His fingers fumbled, feeling thick. His throat felt thick too, a dizzy feeling clouded his mind.

_Keep your strength up. _The paper fell from his grip as his hand clamped itself over his mouth. Usopp cried. He cried like he had never cried before. When his dad left, he cried. When his mum died, he cried. When Kaya kicked him out, he cried. This was worse. He'd lost his family again. And this time, it was his fault. He could have prevented this. _I've ruined everything.___

__He cried around the food he scooped into his mouth. He knew that Sanji had made this. He knew that he had done it in secret. That made it worse. He wanted to apologise._ _

__He wanted them back, but it was too late._ _

__Usopp finished the last meatball and swallowed hard past his sore throat._ _

___Or was it.._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written sad before. 
> 
> In my head, it is sad so I hope this translates through my terrible writing


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hat's celebrate getting the crew back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know they have a feast at Water 7 after Robin comes back, and I know that everyone is (technically) involved, even if it is as Sogeking
> 
> But I really wanted to write this, so we'll have ANOTHER feast

It had been a hectic day. No, a hectic week. After narrowly evaded the marines – well, Luffy's grandad – and getting the crew back together, the Straw Hats could finally acquaint themselves with their new ship, the _Thousand Sunny_.

Franky had given a very brief description of where everything was and extra things he'd added – some of it, seemingly pointless. Zoro had been up to the crow's nest to check out the new gym Franky had installed; Nami headed straight towards her tangerine grove to make sure it had been replanted properly; Luffy had perched himself on the Lion's head and officially claimed his new seat; Robin and Chopper headed down into the medical room, which had a huge collection of research books, from history to navigation, medicine to recipes; Franky had pointed Usopp in the direction of the workshop – it almost entirely covered the bottom level of the ship and was filled with everything he could ever need. 

Usopp smiled in thanks, he would go to have a look, but he had something else to do first. He followed behind the blonde haired chef into the galley.

He let out a low whistle of approval, it was _huge_. Sanji was busying himself with the fully stocked pantry;this did seem to be a perk of getting a new ship.

Sanji heard the door go but hadn't yet registered who had come into the kitchen. He glanced backwards as he straightened himself and closed the pantry doors - and locked the _brand new padlock!_

They locked eyes, and Usopp opened his mouth to say something but Sanji had already started towards him. His face determined, before the sniper had chance to recoil from what he assumed was an assault, Sanji wrapped his arms around the younger man and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Usopp's body stiffened at the embrace, but he managed to raise his arms and apprehensively return the hug. He felt the warmth of the chef's breath on his neck, damping his hair.

Sanji had meant to shout at him. He had meant to show him how angry he was with him, to go off by himself and worry .. everyone. He had wanted to punch him. 

But as he got closer to the sniper, all he could feel was relief. Relief knowing that he was safe, that he was back. Back with the Straw Hat's, back with him. Sanji had wanted to let Usopp know how he felt, but he couldn't find the right words. Unable to form anything coherent at all, he resorted to a bone crushing hug. So tight, he couldn't leave them again even if he wanted.

Sanji's face pressed up against a tangle of black, curly hair, making it difficult to breath, but not wanting to move. He could feel his eyes getting hot. The unfamiliar heat of tears building up behind his lids.

Usopp had relaxed into the hug, and was returning the tightness himself, a message that he wasn't going anywhere _ever_ again. They had been motionless for a long time, at some point, Sanji's hand had grasped the back of Usopp's curls.

Eventually, the chef pulled back, his face tinged pink with warmth.

“I missed you.” Was all he managed. He'd thought up insults, aggressions, full speeches as to why Usopp was an idiot, and when it came down to it, he was shocked by his own brutal honesty.

As was the sniper, apparently. Usopp's mouth opened but nothing came out. His eyes widened at the chef's admission. 

Sanji panicked, he had not meant to say that. He wasn't sure how this would be taken, and the last thing he wanted was to cause another rift within the group. His heart was in his throat.

Finally, Usopp smiled at him. His heart left his throat and the pink in his cheeks grew darker.

“I missed you too,” Usopp averted his gaze from Sanji's as he spoke, fidgeting with his bandages. He cleared his throat, “Do you, uhh, need a hand with dinner?”

Sanji grinned and nodded. They worked in silence, both finding their way around the new kitchen, but like nothing had come between them.

~

The now eight members of the Straw Hat crew sat around the – very spacious – table in the middle of the room. Sanji had utilised his new oven magnificently and cooked up a huge feast, the Galley-La Company had filled their supply cupboard with more sake than they could drink in one sitting.  
Each Straw Hat had a large mug full (Chopper had a watered down version for the start of the celebration).

Luffy stood at the top of table. Everyone looked a bit confused, it wasn't really like their captain to make a speech, but it had been a weird series of events.

“Everyone drink to our new nakama, Franky!” Cheers erupted, everyone drank. Franky stood to take a comical bow, and managed to get sauce in his hair as he did so.  
“And for saving Robin!” Robin grinned and her cheeks turned a very rare shade of pink as she raised her glass with her crew, cheers erupting again.   
“And,” Luffy could barely contain his excited laughter, the grin almost taking up his entire face, “To Usopp coming back us!” The cheers reverberated through the entire ship; anyone nearby would have assumed it was an attack and left with haste. Usopp's eyes welled with tears as the mugs crashed together in the middle of the table.

Nami hugged Usopp from his left and Chopper jumped onto the table to hug him from the front. Sanji sat to his right and leaned against his shoulder slightly, smiling at the sniper.

“Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. okay, so this one is definitely a bit more shippy than the others but fuck it. I love these two idiots


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats are finally reunited after two years apart, and Usopp has learnt a thing or two whilst away

Two years. It had been two _whole_ years since Usopp had step foot on the Saboady Archipeligo. Two years since he'd seen his friends. Two years since he'd seen _him_. Usopp's stomach was doing backflips as he urged the large beetle on, faster, _faster_!

Once he landed, it was like he'd never been away. Seeing other people was a shock at first, but he knew it wouldn't be long until he found his nakama. He could almost sense them. Usopp pushed open the saloon doors to the closest bar he had just seen patrons scatter from – a good place to start, he assumed.

He recognised her straight away, her stiff composure showing her irritation at the woman draped over her shoulder. He wasted no time in firing a Pop Green directly at her, watching as the vines enveloped the stranger's small frame, and the misshapen men behind her.

“Would you care to have a drink with me, Miss?” He leaned against the bar and pushed up the brim of his hat, looking Nami in the face. The navigator's eyes welled up with excitement.

“Usopp!” Her arms crushed him as she flung herself around his neck. “You've gotten strong!”

A muffled reply came from the sniper's lips. She had dragged him out of the bar before he could register that Luffy (.. _ehhh?!_ ) was also in there.

The rest of his time on the Archipeligo was a hurried blur of gathering the rest of the crew and finally getting to the _Sunny_ , and they were on their way to Fishman Island before Usopp could even register the rest of his crew returning. 

-

Usopp found himself in his workshop after the final battle. He was tending to his plants, planting some more, ensuring they were warm enough, watered. He had a feeling this would be a common occurrence for him, replenishing his ammo for the next big fight – it's what the Straw Hats did, right? Go from fight to fight with no down time in between.

Whilst he was on Boin Archipeligo, he had researched all sorts of ways of growing things. Soil specialities, different water types, what plants could withstand what circumstances. He had also had chance to look into growing fruits and vegetables, after all, he was training to help the crew, to better the whole team, not just himself. 

He knew that Sanji would be grateful for a stock of fresh fruits and vegetables whenever they wanted, rather than waiting for the next island.

Upon hearing the unmissable sound of footsteps above him in the kitchen, the sniper hatched his reveal. He gathered up a bowl of the fruits he had been cultivating in his tabletop greenhouse – the fact the green house had managed to withstand the jostling _Thousand Sunny_ had been through the past few days was a marvel.

Usopp made his way uninterrupted to the galley, a cloth covering the bowl in his hands, and kicked the door open, slightly more aggressive than he had planned.

“Oi, Usopp what're you doing to my door?” The chef had his jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up, as he chopped his meal prep for the journey back to the surface.

Usopp blushed, “Sorry Sanji, don't know my own strength anymore.” The sniper beamed as he nudged the door closed again with his bum.

“I brought you s present.” The crimson blush on his face growing deeper, but not causing him to falter.

Sanji's visible eyebrow – Usopp was still trying to get used to the fact that Sanji's eyebrows _weren't_ a mirror image of themselves, like a normal set of eyebrows – raised into a questioning arch.

Usopp took another step towards the blonde, “Close your eyes.” Instead, the chef's eyes narrowed as he turned and put his knife down. “Usopp, what..?”   
But the sniper continued his movement towards the chef, “Just do as I say.”

Sanji straightened his back, pulled his shoulders back, sighed with an air of annoyance and closed his eyes, his right hip pushed against the counter top and his arms folded.

Sanji could smell what the sniper had in the bowl before he could register what had happened.  
Usopp held one of the red fruits against the chef's mouth, just touching his lips. Shocked, and without control, Sanji moved to bite the fruit; a large drop of juice rolled over his bottom lip and down his chin sticking to his stubble. His tongue darted out to reach it, savouring the whole bite.

His eyes flashed open, wide with surprise, unable to hold back a smile. “Where did, how did?” He stared at the bowl of strawberries that was now hovering in front of his face.

“I figured it out. It took me a long time to get strawberries. The others were easy, onions, lettuce, squash, apples. But these did not want to grow at all.” Usopp looked so proud of himself, he rambled when he was proud of himself. Sanji plucked individual fruits out, one by one, holding them to the light and admiring them. 

“This, this is incredible.” Hardly hearing what the man in front of him had said, he stared harder at the fruit in his hands.

Usopp moved his hand up to the back of his neck, his face still flushed. “It's not _that_ \--”

Before Usopp could finish his self deprecating sentence, a strawberry flavoured mouth crashed into his, forcing his words to turn into a high pitched, slightly muffled yelp.  
The hand that sat at the back of his neck was now at the side of Sanji's face as he relaxed into the kiss, savouring the mix of strawberry and tobacco.

Having not seen the chef for two whole years had been really hard. He missed the whole crew, but he hadn't realised how much he would miss Sanji, his best friend. Their relationship had grown stronger over the months before Kuma. But Usopp had never realised this was what he longed for. The taste of his mouth, the way his hands sank into the curls of his hair, the way their bodies fit together just right.

“Saaaaaaaanjiiiii!” The unmistakable echo of their captain's shout broke the kiss. Sanji paused before he pulled away, his forehead resting against Usopp's, his mouth pulled into a lopsided grin.

“Things never change, do they? I can't believe you managed to grow strawberries on this ship. You really are amazing.”

Usopp tilted his head up and planted a kiss on Sanji's forehead. “I know.” The two pulled apart as the door crashed open again, the culprit also not aware of his own strength.

“Oooh, what's that, can I eat it?” Usopp held out a small number of the fruit for his captain to try, knowing if it were the whole bowl, no one else would get a taste. Or to marvel at his new found skills.

Sanji plucked out another strawberry and savoured its flavour as the other Straw Hats piled into the kitchen, eager to see what Usopp had grown. While he passed the bowl around, he looked back towards the chef, grinning the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write intimate scenes to save my life, but who gives a fuck, here's some strawberry flavoured fluff for my two fave boys


End file.
